


Entre les draps

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Asexuality, F/M, Questioning, Someone's ego is a bit hurt, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Andreas, c’était bien, je te jure. Mais…je crois que c’est moi. Je dois vraiment avoir un problème. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre les draps

**Author's Note:**

> Pia se posant beaucoup de questions sur son absence totale d’intérêt pour le sexe, Andreas propose de se « dévouer » afin de l’aider à y voir plus clair…(ils ont respectivement 19 et 17 ans)

 

« Alors ? »

  
La question fatidique avait fini par tomber dans l’atmosphère moite de la chambre. Soupirant, Pia roula sur le dos, et fixa le plafond.

  
« …Moui…. »

« Comment ça « moui » ?! »

  
La pénombre de la chambre ne cachait rien de l’air scandalisé d’Andreas, et Pia ne pu s’empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

  
« Pia ! »

« Pardon, pardon… »

  
Boudant, Andreas fini par se lever du lit, et alla s’installer nu à la fenêtre, après avoir attrapé son paquet de clopes et son briquet dans la poche de son pantalon. Un long silence un peu gêné passa, durant lequel ils évitèrent de se regarder. S’asseyant sur le lit, Pia ramena le drap sur elle, puis se leva avec pour partir à la recherche de sa culotte, qu’elle retrouva sous la table de chevet.

  
« ….Nan mais, sérieusement. Ca t’a plu, ou pas ? »

  
Si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps, elle n’aurait pas entendu la petite note inquiète derrière le ton bravache du jeune Antinaïkos.

  
« Et bien… »

  
La jeune fille prit un moment pour peigner ses cheveux, les rabattant dans son dos.

  
« Écoute, honnêtement…je ne sais pas. »

« C’est sympa pour moi… »

  
La réponse acide d’Andreas fut ponctuée par l’écrasement de son mégot dans le cendrier. Pia eut un petit sourire amusé.

  
« C’est vrai que tu n’as tellement pas eu d’occasions d’éprouver ta virilité… »

« Ouais ben en règle générale, les gens avec qui je l’éprouve sont un minimum réceptifs, tu vois. »

  
L’attaque fit grimacer l’Asgardienne. Elle n’avait pas pensé qu’il partirait en mode agressif (ou en tout cas, pas aussi vite). Il fallait vite rectifier le tir avant que la situation ne dégénère trop.

  
« Andreas, c’était bien, je te jure. Mais…je crois que c’est moi. Je dois vraiment avoir un problème. »

   
Elle ne mentait pas dans son affirmation. L’acte avait été plaisant, mais…sans plus. Elle éprouvait d’avantage de choses en jouant de la musique (mais ça, elle n’allait certainement pas le lui dire).

  
« Tu veux qu’on réessaie ? »

  
Adossé nu au cadre de la fenêtre, avec son air un peu crâneur et sa tignasse emmêlée, Andreas était vraiment mignon. Sans parler de son physique très agréable à l’œil. Mais lorsqu’elle le regarda, Pia n’éprouva rien. Rien d’autre que l’amitié sincère qu’elle avait déjà pour lui (et une vague pointe d’agacement aussi, parce qu’elle commençait à en avoir assez de l’ego fragile de son camarade).

  
« Je ne pense pas que ça servirait à grand-chose… »

« Allez ! Mets y un peu du tien quoi, faut quand même être sûr si… »

« Andreas, arrête.»

  
L’avertissement bien connu eu l’effet escompté, et si le jeune homme eut un air rageur pendant quelques secondes, il fini par se calmer, et baissa la tête, perdant son attitude bravache.

  
« …je te demande pardon. »

  
Avec un soupir, Pia se leva du lit, toujours enroulée dans le drap, et alla le rejoindre à la fenêtre, se rapprochant de lui pour l’embrasser sur la tête.

  
« Si je te dis que ça vient de moi, c’est que ça vient de moi, et rien n’y changera, pas même ta merveilleuse personne. Garde donc ton énergie pour quelqu’un qui saura l’apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

« …je voulais vraiment t’aider. »

  
Attendrie, elle ne pu s’empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, avant de s’éloigner pour ramasser le reste de ses vêtements.  
  


« Mais, tu l’a fait. C’est juste que le résultat ne te plaît pas. »

« Et toi ? Est-ce qu’il te plaît ? »  
  


Pia prit le temps de se rhabiller avant de répondre.  
  


« Je te l’ai dit, je ne sais pas. Mais, disons que maintenant j’ai un peu plus matière à réfléchir. »

« Faudrait peut-être que tu en parles à Armand. Ou, je sais pas, à un toubib, peut-être ? »

« On verra. En attendant, couvre donc tes jolies fesses, monsieur l’exhibo ! »

  
  


End file.
